Hellish Hoping
by Anti-Social Otaku
Summary: They knew they were going to die. That much was certain and all they could do was spend time with the ones they loved and hope for the best.


They both knew they were going to die, but they had hope. No- they hadn't known they would be betrayed, much less by Peter, but Fate has strange ways of working against man-kinds desires.

_OoO_

They hugged- a breath of space, held as close as could be. They kissed- a whisper of sweetness upon a flower's petal. Then... they danced- fast moves and light heartened faces. Red mixed with black... and they created a symphony of music.

"James." The name was sighed as the woman was spun around and held against a hard chest. A soft laugh- "My Lily." And lips met again in desperate attempt to stay close. "Always mine." They held each other, tears falling from their eyes as their hopes were dashed.

"He's coming... isn't he, James?" The woman asked, emerald eyes sad and hopeful.

Strong arms hugged her tighter, the man's face buried into her thick hair. "Yes." He said softly, hoping to deny the fact if it wasn't heard. "He's coming after us."

A choked sob burst out of the woman's throat, making her spin around and hug her husband of twelve months. "We wont die..." But even then, the words lacked conviction. "We wont." She continued to whisper.

James smiled softly, mouth pulled up slightly at the corners. "Of course not." He said, though his eyes held tears. "We'll live happily for the rest of our days." He spun his wife around and they danced, spinning around the room and holding each other in comfort.

"I would be the best Father a boy could ask for." He said, cradling Lily in his arms, even as he cried. "I would teach our little Harry all the Marauder tricks, how to talk his way out of any situation." Lily giggled and looked up, gazing into brown eyes filled with so many emotions, one so prominent, it stood out. Defeat. But still she didn't say anything and kept her watery smile.

"And I would be the best Mother. Punishing him for riding on his broom when he's small- and then sneak some cookies for him to eat later." She threw her head back and laughed, a loving, but despair filled sound.

"I would teach him how to prank. Where all the good stuff could be found and how to hide them so the teachers wouldn't find them." He smiled and kissed her lips sweetly, as if love could be swallowed.

"Then we would hold him-" Lily

"Love him-" James

"Teach him-"

"Smile with him-"

"Learn with him-"

"Laugh with him-"

"Cry for him-"

"..."

**"Die for him."**

They said this together and gazed into each others eyes. "We would, wouldn't we?" Lily asked softly, lips held a breath away. "Of course. Who else would be our legacy if we didn't?" James whispered the question, both stopping in the middle of their dance.

Lily nodded and backed away, holding a hand out and smiled.

**Yes... who else?**

* * *

><p>He sighed, leaning his head against the wall, and looking down at the black, dirty carpet. The stress of missions, from both his Auror job and the Order's was making his nerves fray. Plus the worry, the doubt and the anxiety- that was the worse, wondering everyday whether his friends would be there the next time he floo'd, or if he'd find the bodies of his Brother and wife holding their child together.<p>

He shook his head and thumped his head against the hard wall. "They wont die." He said this aloud, hoping that if it were said, he'd believe it.

But then, a dark and treacherous voice asked the one question he himself had been avoiding.

What if they do die?

He balled up his fist and bit his lip- harder then necessary causing the skin to break and the taste of metallic blood coated his tongue.

Heart break would happen, he decided then with clinical interest. Everyone, except death eaters and Slytherins loved both Lily and James. Then fear. Their fear when they learned Voldemort had killed them, considering James was a prodigy in Transfiguration and Lily, a genius in Charms.

If they, Head Auror and the Angel of St. Mungos, die- the fear would spread throughout Europe and no one would be able to say his name... unless in death. He chuckled mirthlessly. No- not just Europe. If people learn of the prophesy, everyone would fear him. The world would be that much easier for him to take over.

Then the chaos would start. People, Muggle-borns and Muggles alike with suffer for this one disaster and it's all because of one fucking prophesy. If only Snivelless knew how to keep his mouth shut, he thought bitterly, cursing the Poitions Master with every fiber of his being. If only Voldemort wasn't so superstitious. If only the seer had been at a different place. If only Dumbledore had seen Snape. If only...

He started when the fireplace flashed, and out stepped the happy couple he was just thinking about.

He put up a fake smile and waved ecstatically towards the happy pair.

"What're waiting for Padfoot? Are we going or not?" James shouted, an arm wrapped around Lily and a smile on his face. Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"Of course I am!" He shouted back, slinging an arm over Lily's shoulder, causing said woman to roll her eyes."What would you do without your poor lovable puppy?"

"Lemme go, you stupid dog!" Lily said unconvincingly, shoving at Black. "We'd get another one, surely the next generation is better then this one." She sneered in good humor.

Sirius teared up in mock hurt and hugged James while still hanging onto Lily, making making her squeak and slap his shoulder. "James!" He whined. "Your wife is hurting my feelings!" He said pitifully, a pout permanently etched into his face.

James just sighed and started walking towards the door, dragging the two behind him. "Children, we need to hurry or we'll miss the carnival." He tossed a grin over his shoulder. "I'll tell you what, behave and I'll win you both a stuffed bear." This earned twin slaps to the head.

They all laughed and headed towards the Winter Amusement Park, which was opened only in the Winter... of course.

"Sirius?" James whispered over Lily's head.

"Yeah?"

"We're not going to survive this war... are we?"

"..."

"There's no need to answer, because I know it already. Just promise me something, Sirius."

"Anything... my brother."

"Take care of Harry for us."

He teared up and looked away.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Sad...<strong>

**Disclaimer: Not mine... obviously.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Review Please**


End file.
